1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to control circuits, in general, and to an arbitration and management circuit for use with a plurality of data processing units, in particular.
2. Prior Art
Many management or arbitration techniques are known in the art. In the past, these techniques have typically been performed by software within the existing equipment. However, the software technique is relatively slow and, consequently, expensive. Moreover, the software technique known in the prior art was, to a large degree, a limiting factor with regard to the operation of the entire system because of its relatively slow operation.
Some circuitry which is known in the prior art has generally been quite slow, quite expensive, and generally cumbersome. The known circuitry has also caused difficulties by requiring specific interface requirements which, in addition to adding a relatively slow unit to the system, also significantly increase the cost and reduce compatibility among such systems.